


Nonagenarian

by fayetastical



Series: FFXIV Write 2020 [6]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: FFxivWrite2020, Gen, M/M, Male Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Miqo'te Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Tumblr: FFXIVwrite2020, overuse of commas, patch 5.3 spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:02:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26361601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fayetastical/pseuds/fayetastical
Summary: Nonagenarian/ˌnänəjəˈnerēən,ˌnōnəjəˈnerēən/nouna person who is from 90 to 99 years old.
Relationships: G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch/Warrior of Light
Series: FFXIV Write 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1906681
Kudos: 4





	Nonagenarian

He made his way over to the cliff edge, to the Miqo’te sitting along the edge, and sat next to him, feet hanging off the edge. Leaning over, Kh’aelia nudged G’raha gently before pressing close, shoulder to shoulder. G’raha sent a small smile Kh’aelia’s way before turning his gaze back towards the tower, rising in the distance. The light-haired Miqo’te didn’t say anything, simply remained pressed against G’raha’s side, letting the other collect his thoughts in his own time. A bell passes before he does.

“It is a strange sensation, I have so many memories, or what feels like two separate lives,” His voice is quiet when he speaks, “Yet my body feels so much younger than it should. It’s been – an adjustment.”

Kh’aelia hmms softly at his words, knowing there’s not much he could say to G’raha to make any difference. Just being there next to him is what he can do. Another bell passes in silence between the two, before Kh’aelia shifts, placing his hand on G’raha’s shoulder and squeezing.

“Come on Grandpa, let’s head back,” Kh’aelia lets out a chuckle at G’raha’s exclamation of protest. He stands and makes his way in the direction towards Mor Dhona, knowing that G’raha would follow, would always be right beside him.

**Author's Note:**

> Come hang out at [Tumblr](https://fayetastical.tumblr.com/) or [Twitter](https://twitter.com/fayetastical%22).


End file.
